A Twist in Time
by RED REVENGE
Summary: Arya meets up with old friends.  A motorcycle gang time travels.  And all Eragon can say is Wow!  This is my first comedy as well as my first fanfic.  R and R please!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. Please Review and tell me what you think. I don't own ANYTHING!

_Chapter One 1775_

_Eragon was sitting around his campfire when he got a letter from a pixie. The letter said that Arya had been captured by a motor cycle gang. He flew of with Saphira and tracked the motor cycle gang to an abandoned computer lab._

_When Saphira landed they heard Arya's cry. Eragon burst through the door and saw that Arya was not crying she was laughing with her captors._

_She said to Eragon "These are my friends that I knew in Ellesmera. They built a time machine that blasted them into the future. They have been gone for ten years. Their names are Morphon, Nofe, and Oaf.They came back to visit me and brought some news of the future with them."_

_Eragon still had a clueless look on his face and said, "You're joking!" They shook their heads._

_"Where there dragons?"_

_"No,"Oaf said while trying to position a tri-cornered hat on his pointy ears. "A man named George Washington wiped them all out with his minutemen."_

_Eragon asked, "What the heck are mi..nut..e.. m..en?"_

_"Oh!" said Nofe. "As far as we have been able to make out, minute men are men that have to get up, take a shower, and kiss their wives goodbye in a minutes notice."_

_"OH!" A look of understanding dawned upon Eragon's face. "Tell me more about the future."_

_"Well, the houses are made of straw. A man that they call the town crier runs through the streets screaming gossip and handing out little pieces of paper that they call lewspapers. Soldiers run around in little red and blue coats carrying big sticks with a hole in the front."_

_"That's strange," said Eragon. "Do the people use magic?"_

_"That brings up the strangest thing of all!" Nofe said. "Anyone who is accused of using magic is taken to the place that they call, 'The BIG house'. Then, they are hung from a long rope with a loop in it. If they really could use magic, they would have gotten themselves out. Sadly, they're all fakes."_

_"Well, we must go,"said Morphon. "We off to see a man named Christopher Columbus. Who knows who he is?"_

_A big flash of light later, Morphon, Nofe, and Oaf were gone off to the fifteenth century._

_All Eragon could say was, "Wow!"_

_ R and R please!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Le French Martini: Last chapter the term minute men really meant George Washington's recruits, nothing dirty. Thanks for the review.

_**CHAPTER 2**__** I own nothing!**_

_**So Morphon and N**__**of**__**e and O**__**uf went through**__** time to go see Christopher Columbus. When they landed**____** they saw Christopher Columbus talking to the king and queen of some country.**_

_** But back in **__**E**__**ragon**__**'**__**s**__** time**__**, E**__**ragon could not find Arya**__**. E**__**ragon wondered **__**if she had stowed**__** away on M**__**orph**__**on and N**__**of**__**e and **__**O**__**uf**__**'s**__** Time M**__**achine. **_

_**Back **__**in the future**____** Morphon and N**__**of**__**e and O**__**uf realized that Arya had **__**stowed**____**away in their**__** time machine.**_

_**Arya said**______**"P**__**lease don't send me back**____** I want to see what the future would be like**____**"**_

_**Morphon replied**______**"A**__**ll right**____** you can sta**__**y;**__** but only for this trip**__**. Then it is back to **__**Alagaesia**____**with you.**__**"**_

_**Arya replied**__**, "Thank you! T**__**hank you! Thank you! You are all to**__**o**__** kind**__**."**___

_**Morphon said, "D**__**o not use**__** magic or th**__**ey will hang you**____**"**_

_**Ouf**__** sai**__**d, "W**__**e are going with**__** Christopher Columbus to explore a new world**__**, what**__**ever that means.**__**"**_

_**Nofe said**______**"**__**OH! **__**Ouf you stupid pea brain**__**!"**___

_**Morphon **__**replied,**____**"T**__**he**__**y'**__**re**__** going to discover new land**____** not a new world**__**! T**__**hat would be impossible**______**T**__**ake**__** it from me I **__**k**__**now.**__**"**_

_**Arya said**______**"O**__**h boy!**__** It will**__** be exciting to go on a ship for a short voyage.**__**"**_

_**Morphon said**______**"T**__**his is going **__**to be a long voyage, at least six months o**__**r more.**__**"**_

_**Arya **__**replied**______**"Then I will stay here**__** and shop.**__**"**_

_**Nofe said**______**"You can't stay here**__** all by yourself**__**. W**__**ho is going to wat**__**ch you here?"**_

_**Arya replied**______**"**__**I will behave**____** I promise.**__**"**_

_**Morphon said**______**"A**__**ll right**__**, but here are**__** some coins so **__**that **__**you can stay in the inn**____**"**_

_**Arya replied**______**"T**__**hank you all for letting me stay here.**__**"**_

_**Back in the **__**present**__**, E**__**ragon**__** was so depressed that he could not find**__** Ary**__**a that he flew to where Galbatori**__**x lived. When he got there **__**G**__**a**__**lbatori**__**x was sitting on his throne**__** when he saw E**__**ragon enter his fortress of evil. **_

_**Eragon said**______**"I can**__**not find Arya**____** so can you use your **__**dark powers to help me find her?"**_

_**Galbatori**__**x said **__**"**__**NO!**__**"**_

_**Eragon replied**______**"**__**P**__**leeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeee**____**"**_

_**Galbatori**__**x replied**______**"F**__**ine**____** I will help you**__**, but only if you give me S**__**aphira.**__**"**_

_**Eragon stuttered,**____**"B**__**ut**____** but**______**all right**__**, you can have S**__**aphira**____**"**_

_**Galbatorix said**__**, "**__**Y**__**our first mission is to find Arya and her friend**__**s, the so called**____**'motor cycle gang'."**_

_**Eragon replied**______**"I**__**t will be done my lord.**__**"**_

_**Galbatorix replied**______**"Y**__**ou will be known a**__**s **__**P**__**evar**__**, my servant."**___

_**Arya said **__**that **__**she had never seen such beautiful shops in her 100 years of living.**_

_**Then **__**P**__**evar**__** showed up where Arya was**____** Arya saw him but he was not normal**__**. H**__**e seemed dark and **__**mysteriou**__**s**______**H**__**e was all humped over like a decaying tree**___

_**Prevar said**__**, "Y**__**ou will come with me and call your so called motor cycle gang.**__**"**_

_**Arya replied**______**"W**__**hy should I **__**come with you?"**_

_**Pevar**__** said**__**, "Lord G**__**albatorix requests it**__**."**___

_**Arya replied**______**"Since when does E**__**ragon the dragon rider listen **__**to the evil ruler Galbatorix?"**_

_**Prevar said**______**"My name is no longer E**__**ragon**__**; it is **__**Pevar**__**, now**__** and forever. Don't you like my new powers**____** Arya**____** I **__**can overthrow G**__**albatorix and make things the way we want to.**__**"**_

_**Arya replied**______**"N**__**o I will never be with you**____** never ever **__**ever**____**"**_

_**P**__**evar**__** replied**__**, "But G**__**albatorix said you would love my new powers.**__**"**_

_**Arya said**______**"W**__**ell**____** he was wrong**____** I hate what you have become and what you plan to do.**__**"**_

_**Prevar said**______**"T**__**hen you must die**__**!"**___

_**Then **__**Morphon hit Arya out of the way and into **__**Pevars**__** time machine and**__** blasted **__**her **__**to the year of 2007.**__** But the tragic death of Morphon left Nofe and Ouf seeking revenge on **__**P**__**evar**___

_**R and R please**___

__

__

____


	3. Chapter 3

_**It is Christmas time all you fanfiction lovers all around the globe I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year from RED REVENGE.I will update the story about Arya after Christmas**____**because me and my family are going on a cruise around the world and will not have internet for a while **__**goodbye from **_

_**RED REVENGE.**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_


End file.
